L'enfer de tes souvenirs
by Beniiroxchan
Summary: Le shaman fight est terminé. Yoh a accompli la tâche que lui incombait sa famille en tuant son frère et, de part ce fait, est devenu le nouveau shaman king. Pourtant, quelque chose ne va pas... "Laisse moi te prouver que c'est encore possible...!" YAOI


**Auteur :** Beniiroxchan

**Titre : **L'enfer de tes souvenirs

**Couple : **HaoxYoh donc yaoi et twincest :D Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, c'est en haut à droite!

**Disclamer : **Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser...? Oui..? Très bien, Shaman king ne... ne... Oui, bon, ça va! Shaman king ne m'appartient pas, on a comprit!

**Résumé : **Yoh voulait devenir shaman king pour pouvoir mener une vie tranquille et pourtant, c'est tout le contraire qui arrive! Contrairement à ce qu'il semble penser, il n'arrive pas à se remettre de la mort de son frère qu'il a tué comme le lui avait ordonné sa famille. On va alors l'aider à se servir des pouvoirs qui lui ont été confié en fusionnant avec le great spirit pour qu'il retrouve son frère dans les lymbes de l'enfer. Cependant, il devra se liguer contre sa famille et les ennemis d'Hao qui ne l'accepteront pas...

* * *

Un cimetière. Il était dans un cimetière. Il courait entre toutes ces tombes, regardant le nom gravé sur la pierre de toutes les personnes tombées au combat. Son souffle était saccadé, ses joues inondées, son coeur meurtri, ses pensées bouleversées, son regard paniqué cherchait désespérément un nom. Un simple nom qui voulait tout dire. Et pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas le trouver...

**Hao Asakura**

Sa tombe était devant ses yeux, éloignée des autres. Aucune fleur, aucune encens n'avait été déposé à cet endroit. Seule l'atmosphère sombre et ténébreuse était présente ici. Son coeur lui faisait mal, tellement mal. Il avait l'impression que son âme avait été déchiré en deux. Ses genoux cédèrent et s'écrasèrent sur la pierre sombre qui accueillait le plus grand de tout les shamans, celui qui avait vaincu et soumis les éléments de la nature à sa volonté, celui qui avait voulu recréer le monde à sa façon... _Celui qu'il avait tué_.

Une voix s'éleva alors, comme venu de nul part. Il chercha frénétiquement des yeux d'où venait-elle mais seul les tombes l'entouraient.

_Alors, otôto... Aurais-tu des regrets? Susurrait-elle. N'étais tu pas celui qui haïssait tant les meurtres et les crimes? Mais regarde ce que tu as fait... Est-ce à cela que ressemble le monde que tu voulais créer?

Il voulait répondre mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Il voulait tant crier à cette voix, _sa voix_, à quel point le regret le rongeait de l'intérieur. Oui, cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre toutes, pleine d'ironie mais emprunte d'une douceur incomparable...

_Regarde, otôto, regarde-moi, regarde _ce que tu as fait_ de moi... Tu as tué ton propre frère, ta précieuse moitié, celui qui pouvait te comprendre mieux que personne...

Non, il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il voulait jusque que cette voix disparaissent, qu'elle arrête de le torturer... Il n'avait rien voulu de tout cela!

_Et pourtant, otôto... Je t'aimais...

Il fallait que ça s'arrête, il n'en pouvait plus...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Samedi 24 janvier; 9h00; Auberge de Yoh & Anna**

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

_Naaaaaaaan, encore un peu...

_Yoh-dono, vous devriez vous levez ou Anna-san va...

J'appréciais vraiment tout chez mon fantôme Admidamaru, sauf lorsqu'il me rappeler chaque matin des choses comme ma fiancée et le travail monstrueux qu'elle me réservait pour la journée... Après m'être étiré une dernière fois après une longue nuit de sommeil, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain annexe. Enfin, quand je disais nuit de sommeil... Ca fesait depuis plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas eu de véritable nuit paisible et sans rêve. Je savais que c'était toujours le même qui revenait mais je n'arrivais jamais à m'en souvenir... Enfin bref.

J'enfilai un pantalon qui trainait par là et ma chemise tout en réprimant un baillement et remis correctement en place le collier de Matamune. Un sourire se dessinai sur mes lèvres.

_Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire comme cela, Yoh-dono? me demanda mon samouraï.

_Je pensais à mon premier fantome. A vrai dire, j'y pense beaucoup plus souvent depuis que je suis le shaman king... Bien que je ne réalise pas et ne maitrise pas complètement la force et le savoir qui m'a été donné, je me dis que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de le revoir! Fis-je l'air pensif.

_Oh, vous parlez de Matamune. J'aimerais vraiment rencontrer le premier fantome de Yoh-dono!

_Tu le rencontras, Amidamaru... Bon, descendons avant qu'Anna ne nous passe un savon!

Je repassai par ma chambre pour attraper mon casque et descendis dans la cuisine. Je croisai Tamao au passage qui me souria et me salua discrètement. Elle était mignonne, quand même...

_J'ai entendu, Yoh!*

_Ah A-Anna..., fis-je en entrant dans la cuisine où Anna regardait la télé. C'est-c'est pas ce que tu crois!

_Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, je trouve.

_Hein? Comment ça?

_J'ai du oublier de te dire que je n'avais rien prévu comme entraînement aujourd'hui et que tu pouvais te reposer.

_Tu veux dire que je peux retourner me coucher? m'exclamais-je, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

_Non. Puisque tu es levé, tu vas pouvoir aller faire les courses. Et il y a de la vaisselle en retard qui t'attend dans l'évier.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Sur le chemin du supermarché; 9h30**

_Je veux pas me marier avec ce tyran! pleurai-je de tout mon corps. Je suis le shaman king, pourquoi je peux pas avoir quelqu'un pour faire mes corvées à ma place?

_Yoh-dono, je suis désolé, je suis un fantôme incompétant, je ne peux même pas vous aider! Pleura à son tour Amidamaru.

Je continuai ma route vers le centre ville tout en pensant à beaucoup de choses. Avant, je me contentais d'écouter de la musique ou de regarder le paysage distraitement. Avant, c'était lorsque le shaman fight n'avait pas pris fin... Lorsque j'ignorais encore un bon nombre de chose sur moi et ma famille... Notamment, l'existence de mon frère.

Moi qui voulais devenir shaman king pour avoir une vie tranquille, elle l'était bien plus avant! Anna me forçait toujours à m'entraîner dans le but de m'apprendre à utiliser les pouvoirs du great spirit, je n'arrivais plus à dormir correctement à cause de ces maudits rêves et... il y avait cette chose qui me dérangeait.

Un espèce de vide en moi s'était installé depuis la fin du shaman fight. Anna s'en était rendu compte et m'avait dit que c'était surement du au faite que je ne voyais plus beaucoup les autres qui avaient rejoints leur famille ou leurs amis. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était bien la cause de mon tourment mais au fond, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. C'était... autre chose, j'en étais persuadé.

_Yoh-dono, vous êtes sûr que ça va?

Amidamaru me sorti de ma rêverie et je me rendis compte que nous étions déjà en centre ville.

_Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, Amidamaru!

Je lui fis un sourire pour le rassurer et continuai ma route.

_C'est à dire que... Vous avez déjà dépassé le magasin...

Bon, peut-être que j'étais un peu plus troublé qu'il n'y paraissait...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Auberge de Yoh & Anna; 11h30**

_Je suis rentré!

_Yoh, range les courses et viens dans le salon, s'il te plaît.

_Oui, Anna...

J'allai dans la cuisine et rangeai les courses comme elle me l'avait si poliment demandé. Tiens, je donnais dans l'ironie, maintenant... Je jetai un coup d'oeil rapide à la pile d'assiettes sales qui m'attendaient et versa une larme de désespoir.

_Tu veux quelque chose? Demandai-je à ma fiancée en pénétrant le salon.

_Assieds-toi.

Je m'éxécutai.

_J'ai appelé ta famille pendant que tu étais parti, m'informa t-elle en éteignant la télé.

Houla, ça devait être grave pour qu'Anna éteigne la télé et loupe l'un de ses films...

_Je leur ai parlé de la sensation que tu avais depuis la fin du shaman fight et des cauchemars que tu faisais chaque nuit.

_Hein? Mais c'était inutile de les inquiéter pour si peu! Mes amis me manquent, c'est tout! Et pour mes... Comment sais-tu pour les rêves? Lui demandai-je, étonné. Et ce ne sont pas des cauchemars, ce sont...

_Yoh, tu hurles toutes les nuits depuis maintenant plus d'un mois.

...Comment? Non, c'était impossible, ce n'étaient que des rêves, de mauvais songes! Et si vraiment je criais dans mon sommeil, Amidamaru me l'aurait dit. Je regardai mon fantôme et celui-ci baissa les yeux. Je vois...

_J'avais demander à Amidamaru de ne rien te dire, m'avoua t-elle. Il était inutile de t'inquiéter avec ça et je pensais que c'était juste le shaman fight qui t'avait un peu perturbé.

_Et bien, ça doit être ça la cause, non?

Je vis Amidamaru regardait Anna, comme si il essayait de lui dire quelque chose en me le cachant. Son regard était inquiet et légèrement sombre. Je me doutais bien qu'il se fesait du soucis pour moi.

_C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à il y a trois jours, repris t-elle.

_Comment ça?

_Yoh, en plus de hurler, tu parles. Et j'aurais préféré t'entendre crier mon nom plutôt que celui de ton frère.

A ce moment-là, ma tête devait vraiment être drôle à voir. Je me sentis devenir pâle et avoir un frisson.

_Il est la première personne que tu as tué, c'est sûrement pour ça, mais cela ne relève plus de mon jugement mais de celui de ta famille. Nous partons cet après-midi pour Izumo, ils veulent de voir. Et j'ai demandé à Manta de nous accompagner. On utilisera son jet privé et comme ça, tu auras de la compagnie. Je ne suis pas idiote, je vois bien que tu es différent depuis quelque temps.

_Merci, Anna...

Finalement, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi tyrannique que je ne le pensais...

_Maintenant, dépêche-toi d'aller faire la vaisselle. Comme tu étais long à revenir des courses, je t'ai préparé un entraînement. Tu me feras 200 pompes et tu courras autour de la propriété jusqu'à ce que nous partions pour Izumo.

J'avais pensé trop vite, je veux partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir T_T

_J'ai entendu! 300 pompes!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Aéroport de Tokyo; 15h**

_J'ai mal aux jaaaaaaaaaambes, pleurais-je de tout mon coeur.

_Ahahah, Anna t'a encore fait vivre un enfer, hein? Devina mon meilleur ami, Manta, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres.

_Oui, c'était... Horrible! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part de bien vouloir nous accompagner à Izumo!

_C'est rien! Après tout, on ne se voit plus beaucoup depuis que tu es le roi des shamans. Tu ne vas plus en cours et tu es plutôt occupé avec ton entraînement... De plus, tu as un monde à créer! Enfin, j'ai du mal à imaginer comme ça fonctionne...

_Moi aussi, si tu savais! Je sens bien que quelque chose à changer en moi depuis ma fusion avec le great spirit mais je n'arrive pas à le définir... Anna à l'air d'en savoir plus que moi mais elle refuse de m'en dire davantage tant que je n'arrive pas à un certain niveau!

_J'ai comme qui dirais-je l'impression que tu ne vas pas avoir ta vie tranquille révée avant un bon moment, rigola Manta!

_M'en parles pas, m'exclamai-je avant de me remettre à pleurer.

Ca me faisait du bien de pouvoir reparler avec Manta. Malgré son 80 cm, c'était un grand réconfort de parler avec lui! Et, à vrai dire, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : Oublier les révélations d'Anna de ce matin... J'espérai secrètement que ma famille n'allait pas insister et chercher à en savoir plus sur ces rêves, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça... Je ne voulais déjà pas aborder le sujet avec Manta de peur de l'inquiéter, mais j'étais sûr que ma famille allait en faire un scandale : « Tu ne dois plus repenser à ce monstre, Yoh! Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, tu as parfaitement accompli ton devoir! »

Pffff, personne ne mérite de mourir...

_Yoh-kun, tu vas bien?

_Hein? Euh, oui, pourquoi?

_Le jet est prêt, Anna est déjà à bord. On y va?

_Ah oui, allons-y, fis-je en lui souriant.

On verra bien ce qu'il se passera...

*Anna lit dans les pensées.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et avoir des petites review ^^, ja ne!

:)


End file.
